thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Blast from the Past
Blast from the Past is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio "Blast from the Past" on SoundCloud Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *The Red Plains Rider - Annie Savage *Preacher - John DiMaggio *Professor Genius - Samm Levine *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Comety Jane - Kirsten Vangsness *Lycos Bill - Toby Huss Plot The Halley’s Comet Gang rains down destruction on Mars, and Croach offers his services to track down the gang in the interest of fulfilling his onus to Nevada. Finding themselves once again at the Old Mission, Our Heroes are spotted by the space crazy Preacher, who now refers to Nevada as ‘Laverne’. On their way to find The Preacher they are discovered by the heartthrob of Our Heroes’ hearts, The Red Plains Rider. Reaching the parapets of The Old Mission, The Preacher makes the three travelers instant cocoa and they discuss the destruction of Mars. Red Plains Rider begins to make amends for wronging one of the duo in the past, but she is interrupted by The Preacher, who now wants them to list their regrets or else be shot by his gun/fiddle. The Preacher regrets that he only has one button to give, Nevada regrets never letting the flood loose from his lasso, and Croach regrets not having hot cocoa earlier in his life, and Red decides to pass on voicing her regret. Professor Genius appears, flaunting his newly-earned permits and expressing that his appearance is due to the desire to write a paper on the imminent demise of Earth. Red finally gains the courage to speak about her regret, and confesses that she was selfish in her relationship with Croach in expecting him to act in the same way as humans. She also apologizes to Nevada for not giving their relationship a fair chance as she was still too wounded from her breakup with Croach to be fully invested. Before Red can announce which hero will get a second chance with her, she is stopped by the sudden appearance of the murderous robot Lycos Bill. Before Bill can kill Nevada, he is shot by Nevada with the Preacher's gun/fiddle, Deborah. Bill retaliates by snatching the gun/fiddle and practices/plays idly as the comet whooshes harmlessly by. Croach reveals that the Halley’s Comet Gang is really a group of cyborgs upon steel mounts of destruction, and that they are merely landing before wreaking havoc. The Halley's Comet Gang waltzes in and begins to plan the finer points of their destruction of Mars. At Nevada’s urging, Red admits that she wants to be with Nevada, which gives him the courage to announce the arrest of the gang. The cyborgs transform into a giant supercyborg and move to stomp on Red, but Croach once more steps in the face of danger and is crushed in her place. Professor Genius is trapped by the following crushing step and shoots the Inversification Ray at the supercyborg’s force field. Together the misfit troupe lets loose the flood held by Nevada’s lasso and washes the evil gang away. Red and Nevada lean in to kiss, but before they can do so Nevada is Inversified by Lycos Bill, who escapes into the ruins. Notes *In this episode The Reversifier is now referred to as The Inversifier. *It is learned that Croach has twenty-eight senses, nine of which find The Red Plains Rider appealing. The other nineteen are merely unimpressed. * Unofficial Transcript by SparksSpeaks Continuity *This is the 14th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is Tales from the Black Lagoon - Part Three, with A Word From Patriot Brand Cigarettes - A Famous Voice (TAH #13.5) in between. *The next episode is Beyond Belief - Second Star to the Wrong. *The prior Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars episode is A Comet's Tale (TAH #11). *The next Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars episode is Inside Out In Outer Space... Again! (TAH #19). Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:September 2010 segments Category:Largo episodes Category:Transcripts Production This episode was recorded on September 10, 2010 at Largo at the Coronet and released on April 10, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Toby Wilkins *Music: Andy Paley and the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme by Eban Schletter Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:September 2010 segments Category:Largo episodes Category:Transcripts